Kingdom Hearts Eternity
by Mizagium
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Greetings, haezy eagle here. This is Kingdom Hearts Eternity. It's not put in the Kingdom Hearts section because, and you will see even in this chapter, that many, many video games will be included as worlds, as well as several of my original character.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own names or places associated with Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, of Meteos. Those rights belong to Disney, Square Enix, GAME FREAK, and Nintendo.

* * *

Prologue

Two men in white robes, not unlike those of Organization XIII, stepped out of the Gummi Ship onto the surface of the planet Meteo. The planet's master, Mewtwo was waiting for them. The ground around them convulsed violently as Meteos were produced. Only Mewtwo was keeping the planet-killing matter from spewing forth.

"We have a new target for you," The first man said. His voice was rough, but not harsh, and yet it sent a chill down Mewtwo's spine. He hated this man with every inch of his being. But he had to obey him.

"Yes, master." He practically spat out the word "master". The man did not seem to notice.

"Here are the coordinates and the diagram for the Ventilation Shafts." Mewtwo took the papers reluctantly. "You have served us well so far, continue to please us and you shall have your prize." The two men turned to leave, but Mewtwo spoke.

"I'm beginning to think that you won't keep your promise." The men stopped. "What's stopping me from killing you and taking my heart back?" Mewtwo gathered an orb of psychic energy in his hands. The silent man turned to face and wielded a strange weapon. The other man spoke but did not face Mewtwo.

"Put the weapon away, Zais, he's not that brave." Zais did as he was told. "You don't know where I'm keeping your heart, for all you know it could be in my pocket." Mewtwo backed down a little. The man spun around holding a large weapon backhand in his left hand. "This is a Keyblade. If you disobey me I will use it to destroy your heart. Is that what you want?" Mewtwo refused to back down, and gathered more energy into the orb.

"You're a Nobody! You're nothing without a heart! Can you live without one?" The man declared. Mewtwo knew this to be true, but hearing from someone else broke him and he dissolved the energy orb and sank to his knees.

"You – you're right. Forgive me, Master Kraine" His voice was sorrowful.

"Good boy. Kraine put away his Keyblade; Zais did so as well. "We are going to that world first to see if we can find the Keyhole, if we do we'll let you know, otherwise…" Kraine trailed off. Mewtwo understood. "Come." He told the silent man and the two climbed into the Gummi Ship and set off into space.

Mewtwo commanded the planet with his mind. He telepathically told it to send some of the Meteos to the designated world. As he watched the planet-killing matter disappear into space, something in the sky caught his eye. He watched as it came closer and closer…

* * *

The door faded away in front of them. King Mickey led them inside.

"I always wondered what this door was here for." Sora said as he followed King Mickey inside.

"Well now you know." Riku said plainly.

"Gwarsh, it sure is dark in here." Goofy sounded a little scared.

"That's because we're inside a cave, genius!" Donald exclaimed. Kairi giggled.

A deep voice boomed inside their heads, "YOU HAVE CROSSED DESTINY'S THRESHOLD AND HAVE ENTERED THE RECESSES OF FATE." King Mickey kept moving so no one stopped to find out were the voice was coming from. He led them deep into the darkness until they came across a large, glowing structure. Sora could see that the stone monolith was hollow like cork, containing numerous tiny alcoves. Unlike cork however, _these_ alcoves were covered by a barrier of energy. At the base of the structure was drawn a symbol that looked like a Keyhole.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sora asked.

"Yes it is," King Mickey answered. "Only a Keyblade can open this structure."

"I'll handle this." Sora announced proudly as he produced his Keyblade, the Kingdom Key. But Mickey shook his head.

"Uh, uh. This one isn't for you. And it's not for you either." He said to Riku as he produced his Keyblade, Way to the Dawn.

"Who then?" Riku asked.

"Kairi." King Mickey said as though it were obvious. All eyes turned to her.

"Me?" She had forgotten that she had a Keyblade until just now when it materialized in her hand.

"Yup. Just hold the Keyblade out and aim it at the Keyhole." Kairi did as she was told. A beam of light shot from the tip of the Keyblade and into the Keyhole. A sound like a lock clicking into place echoed in the cave. The glowing structure glowed even brighter as the barriers dissipated. No one but Mickey knew what to expect now.

From each of the alcoves a small glowing object shot out. They all rushed out of the opened door to Destiny Islands, and then up and off the world into space.

"What are they?" Riku asked.

"Don't you know? They're Keyblades."

"Keyblades? But I thought they were all lost during the Keyblade Wars."

"No. They were stored here, away from those who would abuse their powers. Now the time is right to release them back to the worlds."

"Is that where they went, to the other worlds?"

"Yes, they are searching for their masters."

"It sure was awful pretty." Goofy observed.

But Goofy did not see the full splendor of the Keyblade migration. All across the worlds a great meteor shower was witnessed. The light was so great it could be seen during the day on some worlds.

Mewtwo watched as the glowing object came closer then flew overhead and continued into space. It was followed by many, many more. He had never seen a meteor shower like this before. He watched for a long time because for some reason, it gave him hope.

Knox witnessed the meteor shower from his world of Midnight Town. He saw several of the meteors fall onto his world. But the meteor shower was much different for Midnight Town than any other world. During the meteor shower numerous dark shapes could be seen falling to the ground all over the world. Each time one fell, a tremor could be felt nearby.

Meanwhile, in a remote location outside the main part of town, an oddly shaped craft touched down. The doors opened and two men in white robes stepped out…

* * *

Master Kraine, Zais, and Knox are OC's of mine.

Midnight Town is a world I made up.

Please review.


	2. Darkness Falls on Midnight Town

**Author's Note:** I messed up because at the end of KHII, Mickey had left and Kairi found a note in a bottle. Oh, well. By the way, Zeis is actually not my OC, but hat of a friend of mine, you may know him as TheHiddenAssassin.

**Disclaimer: **All names and locations belong to they're respective owners.

* * *

I

Knox opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. What a strange dream that was. He only remembered bits of it. Awakening. Door. I choose defender. Give up… mystic. Stairs. Heart… It was slipping away, but one image was still burned into his mind: those golden eyes as the darkness came over him. But it was just a dream…

Right?

He flicked the television on as he rooted through his closet to find something decent to wear today. All of the news was covering the meteor shower last night. He caught small bits of it as he threw clothes behind him that he realized were not clean.

"…And all across the city, reports are coming of dark shapes falling to the ground during the meteor shower. These reports are backed up by the fact that numerous tremors could be felt last night…"

Knox held a shirt to his nose and sniffed it. _Not too bad._ He said to himself and put it on. He found a blue polo shirt with white stripes that only had two small stains on it. He put that on too. _Now for some pants_.

"…Thanks Jim. Coming up after this, a man claims he saw a strange craft touch down outside the city. We'll have the full story right after this." Knox turned it off, having succeeded in find a clean pair of cargo shorts.

"Hmm. 'Strange craft' indeed. What a nut."

Knox headed into the kitchen to scrounge up breakfast. He managed to find a few frozen waffles and promptly toasted them. His mom had left the radio on before she left for work. "…Strange blocks…over town…Unknown orig…" the radio was old and kept fading in and out. Knox turned it off out of irritation. He spied a note on the counter.

Clean up your damn room.

Dad

Knox smirked and crumpled up the note and put it in his pocket. _No way._ He cleaned up the kitchen, gathered his notebook and headed out. The hot summer air was a sharp contrast to the cool, air-conditioned home.

He was meeting Sherri in the woods outside town. They were finally going to map it out after spending many years hiding out there.

Midnight town was usually busy and friendly during summer. People were out at work, the kids were hanging out in town. Something was different today. People were out, but there was a different feel in the air, like something was going to happen.

Something bad.

Suddenly Knox fell to the ground. He turned over to see what he had tripped over. It was a large stone block just _sitting_ in the middle of the sidewalk. Knox swore under his breath seeing that he had scraped the palm of his left hand.

"Hey, Knox, walk much?" Called a twelve year old from across the street.

"Very funny," Knox called back as he brushed himself off. "Why is there a rock in the middle of the sidewalk?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That." Knox pointed to at the very conspicuous stone block he had just tripped over. "I tripped over that."

"Well, it must have got up and walked up, 'cause there's nothing there. I saw you just fall over." The twelve year old left with some of his friends who walked by. He whispered something to them and they all turned and snickered at Knox. He made a motion like he was going to chase them and they took off.

"How could they not have seen that?" Knox asked himself as he kept going to the woods. "They're just being stupid." He decided.

He passed several of the blocks in town. Each time he looked around and no one else seemed to notice. One man actually asked him what he was staring at. He was looking at one of the blocks because he thought he heard it hum.

The trees came upon him suddenly and caught him off guard like they did every time. The woods wrapped around the whole town, but this particular spot was denser that the rest, and subsequently became Knox and Sherri's favorite spot. There were none of the strange blocks in the woods, which only made Knox more curious about them.

He expected Sherri to be there before him like she always was, and then she would scold him for being late when he was actually on time and she was just early.

But Sherri was not there today. Instead when Knox arrived at the large tree that was their meeting spot something smaller and shiny lay on the ground. It was a large charm of some kind with several chain links connected to it. The charm itself resembled a raven.

"It looks like a key chain." Knox remarked, turning over in his hand. A word was etched into the back of the charm.

"Omen. Hmm. Interesting…" He held the key chain in his hand as he waited for Sherri, but after fifteen minutes she had still not arrived. Knox decided to go to her house to find out what was keeping her.

Suddenly the woods grew darker than usual, and an unnatural chill filled the air. The shadows on the ground grew thick and _moved._ The peeled themselves off the ground and stood up on two legs. Two golden eyes opened on each of them. Knox gasped, for he had seen these creatures in his dreams.

The Shadows advanced on Knox. They had him surrounded and he was pinned against the tree. He was afraid. He had fought them in his dreams but he could not remember how. The Shadows came closer, almost touching him. Them they lunged at him. Knox held up his arms to protect himself.

A bright light filled the area and the Shadows were knocked back.

Knox opened his eyes and lowered his arms to find that the Shadows were backing away from him. He then noticed the large weapon in his right hand and he knew exactly what it was.

The weapon had an intricate hilt that extended from the base of the weapon to above where he grasped it. The main body of the weapon extended for three feet outward. At the tip of it were four metal bars that cut through the center at an angle. The parts of the bars on top were bent outward and colored a twilight golden-orange. The bottom parts bent toward the hilt and were colored a deep purple. The raven key chain hung off the base of the weapon

It was a Keyblade.

Knox swung the Keyblade several times at the Shadows until they retreated into the ground and the chill in the air passed. He stared at the powerful weapon in his hand.

Now he _had_ to find Sherri.

* * *

"Mr. Mayor, there are some…gentlemen here to see you." The mayor's intercom buzzed. It was probably about the tremors or that "craft" someone had seen. He was tired of telling people the same thing: that they were working on it. No one left his office satisfied that day.

"Tell them I'm in a meeting right now." He buzzed his secretary back. She answered him immediately.

"They're rather… insistent, sir." There was a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"Tell them to come back later."

"O-okay…" She did not buzz the mayor back, and he felt satisfied. _That'll show the press._ He thought smugly. Suddenly he heard a scream from outside his office. He buzzed his secretary. "What's happening?" No answer. "Hello? Hello, who is out there?"

A loud crash sounded as the mayor's door was thrown off its hinges and flew across the room. Two men in white robes casually walked inside. "Who—who are you? S-Security!"

"Oh, don't bother. They won't becoming any time soon." The taller one said, sending a chill down the mayor's spine. The other one stood at the doorframe and blocked the exit.

"You can have whatever you want! Just don't hurt me!" The mayor retreated against the wall.

"Heh heh, isn't that cute, Zeis, he thinks we were going to hurt him. Isn't that hilarious?"

"Most amusing, Master Kraine." Neither of them laughed.

"But you are right, we do want something from you."

"Anything!"

"Good boy." Master Kraine reached up and the mayor flinched. Kraine chuckled softly and lowered his hood. His face was slightly rounded and looked worn, making him look at least twenty years older than he was. His long turquoise hair was pulled back except for short bangs that were spiked up. His eyes were a deep brown, almost black. "You can tell us where the Keyhole is."

"The Keyhole. Where is it." His voice became harsher.

"You mean like, on a door?" He pointed to the broken door in the corner.

"You're jokes do not amuse me," Kraine gripped the mayor around his throat with one hand and produced his Keyblade with the other. "Where is the Keyhole?" He pushed the Keyblade against the mayor's throat.

"I don't—ack—know what you are—ack--!" the mayor choked out.

"Perhaps he truly does not know where the Keyhole is," Zeis offered.

"You expect me to believe that this man, the elected head of his people, is unaware of the most important thing in this worlds existence?"

"Perhaps this world does not have a Keyhole." Kraine turned to face his student. "Even we had a difficult time locating this world, perhaps a Forger had not visited this world." Kraine, still holding the mayor by his throat, contemplated this.

"Perhaps you are correct, Zeis." He turned back to the mayor. "Contact Mewtwo, tell him too send a Lockpick." Zeis bowed slightly and left the room.

"What—what are you going to do?" The mayor coughed.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with," Kraine stared into the mayor's eyes. The mayor tried to look away, but was unable to. "Since you won't remember it anyway." He dropped the mayor, who had a blank look on his face, and left.

* * *

Sherri is an OC of mine.


	3. Day of Blackest Night

**Author's Note:** Eh, here it is after a little while of nothing. Not much to say...

**Disclaimer:** All rights to characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

II

Day of Blackest Night

Knox arrived at Sherri's house out of breath, still clutching Omen. After catching his breath he began knocking furiously on her door. Sherri eventually answered, irritated at he racket Knox was causing.

"Knox what are you doing?" She asked.

"Wha- What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing? We were supposed to map out the woods today. Where were you?" He had completely forgotten about Omen or the Heartless, and Omen had reverted to a Keychain.

"I'm so sorry! I was watching the news. They were talking about the meteor shower last night. They were saying something about strange objects fall to the ground. They sounded worried so…"

"I saw those blocks!" Knox was now completely distracted from his original purpose of coming to her house. "They're all over town!" He grabbed her arm excitedly. "Come on, I'll show you!"

Sherri went with him for a moment then tugged back abruptly. "Wait, I have to show you something." Sherri tore form Knox's grip and went into the house. Knox could hear things being thrown around inside. Sherri returned a few moments later clutching something shiny in her hand.

"Look at this," She held the shiny object out for Knox to see. He immediately recognized it as another Keychain. "I found it this morning outside my house."

"Did you have a strange dream last night?" Knox asked her tentatively. She looked at him strangely.

"Yeah, why—how did you--?" Knox held up the Omen Keychain and realization flooded Sherri's face. "Than, that must mean that these are…" Knox nodded, then he produced Omen as a full Keyblade. They stood there for a moment, before Knox finally spoke.

"You still want to see those blocks in town?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Sherri answered quickly.

Knox brought Sherri to the spot in town where he had seen the blocks earlier that day. Sure enough they were still there, and still people were walking around them, not paying them any mind. It was like they could not even see the blocks…

But Sherri saw them immediately. She stared at it for a second then placed her hand on it. She pulled it back quickly then returned her hand to it. "It's…warm. And…moving."

"What? No it isn't." Knox protested, since he could clearly that the block was stationary.

"No, it's moving in place. Vibrating. Can't you hear it?" Actually Knox could hear it, but didn't want to believe that that block was making a noise.

Then they both noticed it. All of a sudden, the noise stopped, the birds stopped chirping, the wind stopped blowing, and everyone in town seemed to have vanished. Knox stepped away from the block and walked down the street and then across to see if anyone was there. He looked down alleys and in buildings, but there was no one.

"Knox!" Sherri called. Knox immediately stopped and ran to her. There was a tone in her voice that made Knox suddenly fearful. Before he got to her he saw why she had yelled: the block was sinking _into _the ground, leaving a perfect square hole. He peered into the hole and saw darkness. The hole seemed to reached to the center of the world…

He stumbled back and pulled Sherri away from the hole. Now he was afraid. He saw the darkness move inside the hole. Sherri struggled briefly against his grip, but gave in when she saw what he did.

Darkness was flowing out of the hole and onto the pavement around the hole. They watched as small lumps of the shadow lifted off the ground and formed figures with golden eyes. Knox recognized them and they seemed to recognize him. He pushed Sherri away from the Shadows and summoned Omen.

He brandished the Keyblade, but these Shadows did not seem afraid of it like the others. In fact they advanced on him. One lunged at him and he swung Omen, catching the Shadow in midair. It flew back a bit fore dissipating. This seemed to anger the others as they all began to lunge at Knox. He was able to fight them off, but they distracted from Sherri.

Several Shadows had advanced on her, backing her against a wall. One jumped at her and she held up her arms to protect herself, summoning her Keyblade inadvertently. The Shadow slammed against the blade and fell to the ground. He retreated to join his companions. Sherri lowered her hands and held her Keyblade, which she now understood to be called Pirouette, as one would hold a rapier sword. She felled the Shadows that threatened her.

The two stood there hold their Keyblades, recovering their breath from the fighting. Sherri, unable to contain herself any longer, rushed to Knox and threw her arms around him. He stood there holding her for a minute, before she snapped back to reality.

"Mom!" She gasped, letting go of Knox. "I have to see if she's alright!" She ran off for her home without waiting for Knox, though her followed closely behind her.

Sherri rushed in the front door and into her mother's room. Knox was right behind her. "Mom?" she called. The bed was empty. Knox did not like this. Sherri, throwing caution to the wind, stepped inside to inspect it further. Knox followed her in.

They both saw they blankets on the bed moving. _Something_ was in the bed, and it was not Sherri's mother. "Stand back," Knox told her. She did so. He grabbed the blankets and threw them off the bed. There sat a Shadow like the ones they had fought earlier. He quickly summoned Omen and prepared to strike the beast down, but Sherri stopped him.

"Wait! That's, that's my mom." Sherri stepped towards the Shadow, but it shrank back.

"I don't care _who_ it is! That is not your mom anymore, its just…Darkness now!" Knox shoved past Sherri to kill the creature, but it leapt off the bed and slink out the door. He turned to give chase and Sherri ran after yelling for him to stop.

They followed the Shadow outside where they were confronted with more of the mysterious blocks. Both of them stopped and watched as the blocks sank into the ground like the one did before. And just like before darkness came spilling out of the hole, spawning more Shadows.

Knox and Sherri summoned their Keyblades and prepared for a fight, but stopped and looked overhead. Many of the blocks could now be seen falling to the ground rapidly. The ground began to shake. The Shadows retreated into the Darkness and vanished.

"Knox, what do we do?" Sherri was frightened and beginning to break down. Knox was loosing control over his emotion s as well.

"We…uhm…go…the, the woods! Come on!" He tugged at her and she followed. He led her into the wooded area they always played in. He stopped by the tree and sat down.

"What are we doing here?" Sherri asked, on the verge of crying. Knox shrugged. Realizing what he meant, Sherri began to cry softly. Warm tears rolled own her face and onto the ground. Neither was sure what happened but after seeing Sherri's mom, they felt safe in assuming that everyone else had ended up the same way.

What was to become of _them_?

Knox noticed the Shadows first, but was reluctant to fight them. He was just going to give up. But then Sherri screamed. He snapped out of his sorrow and thought only of helping her. She was knee deep in Darkness now and struggling to get free. Knox stood up and ran over to her.

Rather, he tried to get to her, for when he stood up he saw that he was already sinking into Darkness. _No, I won't give up!_ He thought to himself. "Sherri!" He called to her, still pushing through the Darkness.

"Knox!" She called back and began to push to him. They struggled towards each other for a few minutes, slowly becoming more and more consumed in Darkness until only their raised arms and heads could be seen. Finally they reached each other. Knox reached out and grasped her hand, and she grasped it back.

"Don't let go!" he told her as the Darkness swept over them.

"I won't let go!"

The world went dark for them both. They could still fell each other's presence, but all they could see was Darkness. Knox tried to call out but his voice was lost in the Darkness. He began drifting into a deep sleep. He still held on to Sherri. He could see a light begin to glow around him, but the sleep overtook him…

Kraine and Zais watched Midnight Town blow itself apart from their Gummi Ship. Zais remained silent but Kraine was furious. Mewtwo had betrayed them, and he was going to pay for it. He turned the Gummi Ship and headed for Meteo.

From the ruins of Midnight Town, a bright light began to shine. It hovered for a moment then zoomed off, away from the Darkness…

* * *

I made a mistake in the last chapter. The character Zais is not really MINE. It belongs to a friend of mine on this site. You may know him as TheHiddenAssassin.


	4. NOTIFICATION OF TERMINATION

OUT OF IDEAS. I WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATING OR CONSIDERING THIS STORY AT ANY POINT IN THE FUTURE. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY ACTIVE STORIES.


End file.
